Rivaroxaban, chemically known as 5-chloro-N({(5S)-2-oxo-3-[4-(3-oxo-4-morpholinyl)phenyl]-1,3oxazolidin-5-yl}methyl)-2-thiophenecarboxamide, has the following structural Formula I:

Rivaroxaban, an inhibitor of clotting factor Xa, is marketed in the United States under the trade name XARELTO® as tablets in the dosage strength of 10 mg, 15 mg and 20 mg.
Rivaroxaban can be used for the prevention and treatment of various thromboembolic disease, in particular of deep vein thrombosis (DVT), pulmonary embolism (PE), myocardial infract, angina pectoris, reocclusions and restenoses after angioplasty or aortocoronary bypass, cerebral stroke, transitory ischemic attacks, and peripheral arterial occlusive diseases.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,456 discloses a process for the preparation of rivaroxaban by reacting a compound of Formula II
with 5-chlorothiophene-2-carbonyl chloride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,351,823, 7,598,378, 7,816,355 and 8,106,192 also disclose process for rivaroxaban.
United States Patent Publication US2011/288294 and PCT Patent Publication WO2011/012321, WO2011/080341, WO 2011/098501, and WO2012/051692 also disclose process for rivaroxaban.
There is a need for an improved process for the preparation of rivaroxaban, which avoids the formation of isomeric and other process-related impurities, while affording the desired rivaroxaban product with high yield and purity.
We have now developed a novel process for the preparation of rivaroxaban which is simple, reproducible, robust and well suited on commercial scale.